parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Mouse in Central Park
TheCartoonMan12's Movie-spoof of "A Troll in Central Park" Cast *Stanley - Mickey Mouse *Gus - Blake Foster *Rosie - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *Queen Gnorga - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats In Paris: The Movie) *King Llort - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Alan - Alvin Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks) *Hillary - Brittany Miller (Alvin & The Chipmunks) *Gnorga's Dog - Swiper (Dora The Explorer) *Gus' Troll Form - Skully (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *The Flowers - Various Characters *The Forest Animals - Various Animals (TV and Movies) *Maria the Housekeeper - Doc McStuffins *Troll Boss - Hacker (Cyberchase) *2 Trolls with Troll Boss - Buzz & Delete (Cyberchase) *Troll Who Sings "I'm A Bad Troll"- Mr. Websley (LeapFrog, Scout and Friends: The Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words) *Dogs who Chase Stanley - Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Equesteria Girls) *Frog as Himself Movie Used: *A Troll in Central Park (1994) Clips from Films Used * Voices: *Dom DeLuise *Phillip Glasser *Tawny Sunshine Glover *Cloris Leachman *Charles Nelson Reilly *Jonathan Price *Hayley Mills *Neil Ross *Will Ryan *Pat Musick *Jack Angel *Scott Menville *Kath Soucie *Sterling Holloway *Jim Cummings *Thomas Dekker *Susanne Pollatschek *Bill Thompson Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Don Bluth *Robert Folk *Andrew Smith *Luke Yannuzzi *Ciara Laube *Ms. Koski Dedicated to: *Walt Disney *Don Bluth *Dom DeLuise *Charles Nelson Reilly Music Used: *"Opening Theme" Composed by Robert Folk Directed by: *TheCartoonMan12 Trivia: *This is for the 25th Anniversary. *This is the 24th movie-spoof of TheCartoonMan12. Gallery Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Stanley hqdefaultBlake Foster.jpg|Blake Foster as Gus 4674485874_11ba43cff7.jpg|Mary-Kate Michelletannerseason3.jpg|and Ashley Olsen as Rosie Princess_Coco.png|Madame La Bouche as Queen Gnorga Dr_ivo_robotnik_by_lordorga-d6ubk4k.png|Dr. Robotnik as King Llort DoraSwiper.jpg|Swiper as Gnorga's Dog MI0003926327.jpg|Alvin Seville as Alan 7JDtz583.jpg|Brittany Miller as Hillary Skully.jpg|Skully as Gus' Troll Form eu_dj_props_doc_n_99d87040.png|Doc McStuffins as Maria the Housekeeper HackerCC.jpg|Hacker as Troll Boss Buzz & Delete.jpg|Buzz and Delete as 2 Trolls with Troll Boss Websley-looks-at-watch.png|Mr. Websley as Troll Who Sings "I'm A Bad Troll" Snips and Snails.png|Snips and Snails as Dogs who Chase Stanley IMG_20190105_145828.jpg IMG_20190105_115816.jpg IMG_20190105_115835.jpg Jumajikids.jpg The Babies 1200x1200-0.png Bunsen Honeydew in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Carlos in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Beaker in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Rizzo the Rat in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Summer Penguin in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Baby Animal in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Baby Gonzo in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Baby Piggy in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Baby Fozzie in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Baby Kermit in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Original-grid-scooterimage.png Skeeter snow white by heinousflame-dc0sxxc.png Baby Bean.jpg Babyrobin.jpg Whyatt-beanstalk-super-why-0.56.jpg Princess Presto.jpg 442923b48ebd882ba53b9eba4ebde310.jpg 5c16546bb0164202f1cf04c9.png Woofster.jpeg Cricket from Butterbean's Cafe.png The Codename- Kids Next Door Gang.gif Little Dot (Harvey Street Kids).png Little Lotta (Harvey Street Kids).png Melvin in Harvey Street Kids.png Hug-A-Saurus in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg Peaches - baby.png Russell-ferguson-ring.png Animanimals Piglet.png Animal Show monkey.jpg Kk-slider-animal-crossing-0.1.jpg Category:Movie Spoofs Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART TheCartoonMan12 Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs Category:TheCartoonMan12's Transcripts